Queen's Asylum
by Amme1000
Summary: Alice's Mother has had it with Alice and her mood swings. Alice has been sent to Queen's Asylum. How will Alice survive with all of these insane people? Will the blood bath between Crysta and Blood get her killed or will she find a love hidden with all the craziness? (Didn't list all characters due to amount I am using.)


**Ages**

**Alice - 15**

**Dee + Dum - 14**

**Ace - 16**

**Blood (Hatter) - 19**

**Boris (Cheshire) - 17**

**Julius - 18**

**Gray - 18**

**Nightmare - 17**

**Vivaldi (Not that her age really matters) - 28**

**Elliot - 16**

**Crysta Snowpigeon - 11**

**Sorry, I might add the other characters, but I don't really know if I can handle all of them in one story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Alice POV**

Mother has sent me to 'Queen's Asylum'. I don't understand why, I am a perfectly sane person. Mother told me my fears and delusions were becoming too much for her, I think she likes how I tend to shut myself in. The only thing I fear is being unaccepted, whenever Mother or Father compared me to my sister I would stay in my room for a week. I wouldn't eat much at dinner, nor would I speak. I try so hard to be as pefect as my elder sister, but it's hard and when Mother tells me I should be more like my sister.

It appears that I have arrived, my Mother drove me here, I remained silent during the journey.

"Mrs. Liddell! Welcome!" A woman waved to us as we stepped out of the car. "You must be Alice?" She asked as if there were other people around who could be Alice.

"Hello Vivaldi. Alice is here to start her treatment." My Mother stated in a business like manner.

"Ahhh~ Yes. Alice, I am Dr. Vivaldi." Dr. Vivaldi shook my hand. "You may leave now Mrs. Liddell, I have got it from here." My Mother looked relieved that she could finally rid herself of me.

Vivaldi led me through the gates to the main building. As we walked I could here whispers from behind the bushes. "How does my treatment work?" I spoke up for the first time today.

"Well my dear, you will remain here for a year or more depending on if you get better or not. Your treatment consists mostly of talking to the other patients and opening yourself up. The first step of this is introducing yourself to the other patients of course." We stopped in front of a door. "Keep in mind that the everyone you talk to also has a mental problem, so try not to 'push their buttons' if you know what I mean." She opened the door to what appeared to be a cafeteria. She pointed to a boy in the corner. "Go introduce yourself to that boy, he will show you around." She gave me a little push towards him. "And this is where I leave you Alice. Goodbye."

I walked over to the boy, he looked to be a little bit older than I was. I am only fifteen. "Hello, I am Alice Liddell. Dr. Vivaldi sid you would show me around."

He looked up from a map that he had previously been staring at. "Oh Hello Alice. I am Ace. Who is Dr. Vivaldi? Oh well, I can show you around though! Wait where are we?" I was completely confused.

"Don't mind him, he can't remember anything." A voice from behind me spoke up.

"He can barely remember his own name." A second voice spoke.

"We can show you around though!" The voices spoke at the same time.

I turned around to find two boys. Each of them had a hat, one had a blue one and the other a red one. If it weren't for the hats the boys were the exact same. They looked to be about my age.

"And who might you two be?" I said getting more curious. However my need to get out of this place was growing at the same rate.

"I am Dee!" The blue hatted boy spoke up.

"I am Dum!" The red hatted boy said just as enthusiastic.

"I am Alice Liddell, pleasure to meet you two." I said.

"No need to be so formal. Right Dee?" Dum spoke.

"Right Dum!" Dee spoke. "Now let us show you the place. Right now we are in the cafeteria."

Each took one of my hands and lead me out of the cafeteria. The first place I was brought to was what could be considered a battle field. There were two wooden structures on either side of a grass field. In between the two structures on the grass were dozens of weapons, as if they had been thrown trying to hit opposite sides.

"Um, what is this?" I said trying not sound frightened by the sight.

"Well the line in the middles seperates the two territories," Dee said.

"and the two territories are always at war!" Dum finished.

"I thought this was an asylum not an army base." I murmured to myself.

"We can introduce you to everyone as well!" After Dee said that I was being pulled toward one of the sides, the wooden structue on this side had a hat painted on to it.

"Elliot! Blood!" Dum yelled to the people inside.

"Shut up! I'm working!" A boy popped his head out a window.

"B-but Elliot! There's a girl here, a new patient." Dee and Dum whined to the orange-y brown haired boy.

"A girl? Coming, and I'll bring Blood too." Then the boy disappeared from the window.

Two boys came out from a door that I didn't notice was there untill it was opened. One was wearing a peculiar hat, it looked like it belonged on a magician. The other was chewing on a carrot.

"Hello there young miss." The older boy tipped his hat off to me.

"I am-" I started.

"This is Alice! Isn't she pretty?" Dum cut me off.

"Miss Alice, eh? Well, I am Blood and he is Elliot." Blood said.

"Finally, a _real_ girl is here." Elliot spoke to himself, but I could hear it.

"What do you mean, 'a real girl'?" I said once again growing more curious, as well as ready to make a run for it.

"Well you can't even really call Crysta a girl, plus Dr. Vivaldi is almost never here." Elliot said in an almost upset voice.

"Who is Crysta?" I said.

"Dead to me, that horrid little monster is dead to me." Blood stated in a cold as Canada's winters voice. (Sorry I couldn't resist the inside joke)

"Crysta is in charge of the other territory." Dee whispered to me.

"Blood and Crysta are enemies of each other." Dum whispered in my other ear. In a louder voice he said. "We should move on our tour shouldn't we Dee?"

"Right so, brother!" Dee responded and once again I was getting pulled away.

I was shown to the other wooden structure, this one had a diamond painted on it. "That's Crysta's tower, we aren't aloud to talk to her." Dum said.

"Yeah, or Blood would be upset with us." Dee said. "So let's just move on!"

I was brought over to a tree on the other side of the main building. The tree was odd though, it appeared to be a laboratory as well. Towards the bottom of the tree was a door.

"Boris is usually sleeping on one of the branches. Should we wake him brother?" Dee spoke, breaking me out of my need to open the door.

"What a wonderful idea Dee!" Dum clapped his hands a couple times.

In sync the to boys yelled, "BORIS!"

Almost immediatly a boy fell out of the tree. He had odd fuschia pink coloured hair. What was even more bizarre was the way he landed; the boy landed perfectly on his feet, as if he were a cat.

"What do you two want? Clearly it's a death wish because you woke me." His voice spoke even colder than Blood's was earlier.

"Oh don't be such a cat, Boris." Dee said.

"Yeah! We just wanted to introduce you to the new _female _patient." Dum said.

"A lady, eh?" Boris, the cat-like boy, looked over to me. "Well I am Boris. What might your name be sweet heart?" Boris spoke like he was attempting to flirt with me.

"Alice." I stated my name in the simplest way possible.

"Well that's Boris, moving on!" Dum said and I was pulled inside the tree through the door. Within the tree was a work area, it seemed that there was a person building all sorts of clocks and little robots. The twins brought me up the stairs to a second part where there were three boys; one boy was working on a pocket watch on a table in the corner, another had just finished working and was harassing the third boy to complete his share of the work.

"Hello, Gray, Nightmare, and Julius!" Dee said, waving his hand.

The boy with long blue hair who had previously been working on a clock looked up at us. "Hello Dee. Hello Dum. Who is your friend?"

"This is Alice." Dum said. "Gray do you think Nightmare could take a break for just a moment?"

A stern older looking boy looked over to Dum. "Fine." He grumbled. He and another boy with silver hair walked over to us.

"I am free!" The silver haired boy almost yelled, but got a stern look from the other boy. "I mean, my name is Nightmare _and Gray is my night mare..._" Nightmare whispered the last part, but Gray heard him. Gray smacked Nightmare on the back of the head.

"Hello miss, I am Gray. Dee? Dum? Could you take her elsewhere to play?" Gray spoke in a formal matter.

"Yes Gray." The twins whined. "See ya Julius!" Dee said as we started our leave.

"Good luck Nightmare!" Dum yelled in a pitying voice.

The twins showed me to a room where I could stay. Before they left I decided to ask them about this 'territory' thing. "Dee, why are there territories and where do Boris, Gray, Nightmare, Ace, and Julius stand on the territory?"

"Well Blood hates Crysta, we hate Crysta, Elliot hates Crysta and Crysta hates us. So we just stay away from each other." Dee responded.

"Yeah and Nightmare n' Boris n' Gray n' Julius n' Ace are all neutral. Plus Ace can barely remember where he even is!" Dum laughed it off. "Blood and Crysta are always trying to kill each other." Dum and Dee laughed as they left my room.

I am stuck in an asylum full of people who either want to kill each other or aren't sane enough to stop the other people. How am I going to survive? I closed me eyes for the night.


End file.
